The Beatles:You Won't See Me (Guitar Tabs)
Verse D A¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ A E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B|3-------2-----------|--------------------|5----5----5-5----5--| G|2----2--2-----------|--------------------|6----6----6-6----6--| D|0--4----2-----------|--------------------|7----7----7-7----7--| A|--------0-----------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|-----4----2----0----|--------------------| When I call you up E|--------------------|--------------------|-----9---------9----| B|--------------------|--------------------|----10--------10----| G|--------------------|--------------------|-----9---------9----| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B D A E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B|-----4----2--4---3--|-----2----0--3---2--|-----------2-3-4-5--| G|-----4----4--4---2--|-----2----2------2--|-----------2---2-6--| D|-----4----4--4---0--|-----0----0------2--|-----------2---2-7--| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| Your line's engaged I have had E|----11---------11---|-----10--------10---|-----9---------9----| B|----12---------12---|-----10--------10---|----10--------10----| G|----11---------11---|-----11--------11---|-----9---------9----| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B D A E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B|-----5----5--5---5--|-----4----2--4---3--|-----2----0--3---2--| G|-----6----6--6---6--|-----4----4--4---2--|-----2----2------2--| D|-----7----7--7---7--|-----4----4--4---0--|-----0----0------2--| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| enough so act your age E|-----9---------9----|-----11--------11---|-----10--------10---| B|----10--------10----|-----12--------12---|-----10--------10---| G|-----9---------9----|-----11--------11---|-----11--------11---| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A7 D Dm E|------------0----3--|-----3----3--3---2--|-----2------2--2-1--| B|----------2-2----2--|-----2----2--2---3--|-----3------3--3-3--| G|----------2-2----2--|-----2----2--2---2--|-----2------2--2-2--| D|----------2---------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| We have lost the time that E|-----9---------9----|-----12--------12---|-----10--------10---| B|----10--------10----|-----10--------10---|-----10--------10---| G|-----9---------9----|-----12--------12---|-----11--------11---| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A E|-----1----1--1---0--|-----0----0---------|0----0----0--0---0--| B|-----3----3--3---2--|-----2----2----2--2-|2----2----2--2---2--| G|-----2----2--2---2--|-----2----2----2--2-|2----2----2--2---2--| D|--------------------|---------------2--2-|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| was so hard to find and I will lose my mind E|-----10--------10---|-----9---------9----|----9----------9----| B|-----10--------10---|----10--------10----|---10---------10----| G|-----10--------10---|-----9---------9----|----9----------9----| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B D A¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ E|-----2----2--2------|--------------------|--------------------| B|-----4----2--4------|3------2------------|--------------------| G|-----4----4--4------|2----2-2------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|0--4---2------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|-------0------------|0-------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|-----4----2----0----| If you won't see me (You won't see me) E|-----11--------11---|--------------------|--------------------| B|-----12--------12---|--------------------|--------------------| G|-----11--------11---|--------------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| Verse D A¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ A B E|--------------------|--------------------|-----------------2--| B|3------2------------|--------------------|5----5----5--5---4--| G|2----2-2------------|--------------------|6----6----6--6---4--| D|0--4---2------------|--------------------|7----7----7--7------| A|-------0------------|0-------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|-----4----2----0----|--------------------| You won't see me I don't know why you (You won't see me) ( Uuuuuuuuu D A E|-----2----2--2------|--------------------|--------------------| B|-----4----2--4---3--|-----2----0--3---2--|-----2----2-3-4-5---| G|-----4----4--4---2--|-----2----2------2--|-----2----2---2-6---| D|-----------------0--|-----0----0------2--|-----2----2---2-7---| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| should want to hide But I uuuuulaaa la la Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulaaa la la) B D A E|--------------------|-----2-----2--2-----|--------------------| B|-----5----5--5---5--|-----4-----2--4--3--|-----2----0--3----2-| G|-----6----6--6---6--|-----4-----4--4--2--|-----2----2-------2-| D|-----7----7--7---7--|-----------------0--|-----0----0-------2-| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| can't get through my hands are tied (Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuula la la Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu A7 D Dm E|---------------0--3-|-----3----3--3---2--|-----2----2--2---1--| B|-----2------2--2--2-|-----2----2--2---3--|-----3----3--3---3--| G|-----2------2--2--2-|-----2----2--2---2--|-----2----2--2---2--| D|-----2------2-------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| I don't want to stay I uuuuulaaa la la Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulaaa la la A E|-----1----1--1---0--|-----0----0--0---0--|0----0----0--0---0--| B|-----3----3--3---2--|-----2----2--2---2--|2----2----2--2---2--| G|-----2----2--2---2--|-----2----2--2---2--|2----2----2--2---2--| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| don't have much to say But I can turn away Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulaaa la la Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu B D A¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ E|2----2----2--2------|--------------------|--------------------| B|4----4----2--4------|3------2------------|--------------------| G|4----4----4--4------|2----2-2------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|0--4---2------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|-------0------------|0-------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|-----4----2----0----| and you won't see me uuuuulaaa la la) (You won't see me) Middle eight D A¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ * Bm E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B|3------2------------|--------------------|3----3----3----3----| G|2----2-2------------|--------------------|4----4----4----4----| D|0--4---2------------|--------------------|4----4----4----4----| A|-------0------------|0-------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|-----4----2----0----|--------------------| You won't see me Time after time (You won't see me) E|--------------------|--------------------|-----7---------7----| B|--------------------|--------------------|-----7---------7----| G|--------------------|--------------------|-----7---------7----| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| Dm A E|1----1----1----1----|1----1----1----1----|0----0----0----0----| B|3----3----3----3----|3----3----3----3----|2----2----2----2----| G|2----2----2----2----|2----2----2----2----|2----2----2----2----| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| you refuse to even listen E|-----10--------10---|-----10--------10---|-----9---------9----| B|-----10--------10---|-----10--------10---|----10--------10----| G|-----10--------10---|-----10--------10---|-----9---------9----| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B E7 E|2----2----2----2----|2----2----2----2----|0----0----0----0----| B|4----4----4----4----|4----4----4----4----|3----3----3----3----| G|4----4----4----4----|4----4----4----4----|1----1----1----1----| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| I wouldn't mind if I knew what I was missing E|-----7---------7----|-----7---------7----|-----7---------7----| B|-----7---------7----|-----7---------7----|-----7---------7----| G|-----8---------8----|-----8---------8----|-----7---------7----| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| Verse A B D E|0----0----0----0----|-----------------2--|-----2----2--2------| B|3----3----3----3----|5----5----5--5---4--|-----4----2--4---3--| G|1----1----1----1----|6----6----6--6---4--|-----4----4--4---2--| D|--------------------|7----7----7--7------|-----------------0--| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| Though the days are few they're filled E|--------------------|-----5---------5----|-----11--------11---| B|-----5---------5----|-----5---------5----|-----12--------12---| G|-----7---------7----|-----6---------6----|-----11--------11---| D|-----6---------6----|-----7---------7----|--------------------| A|-----7---------7----|-----7---------7----|--------------------| E|--------------------|-----5---------5----|--------------------| A E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B|-----2----0--3---2--|-----2----2-3-4-5---|-----5----5--5---5--| G|-----2----2------2--|-----2----2---2-6---|-----6----6--6---6--| D|-----0----0------2--|-----2----2---2-7---|-----7----7--7---7--| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| with tears and since I lost you E|-----10--------10---|-----9---------9----|-----9---------9----| B|-----10--------10---|----10--------10----|----10--------10----| G|-----11--------11---|-----9---------9----|-----9---------9----| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B D A A7 E|-----2----2--2------|--------------------|---------------0--3-| B|-----4----2--4---3--|----2----0--3----2--|----2----2--2--2--2-| G|-----4----4--4---2--|----2----2-------2--|----2----2--2--2--2-| D|-----------------0--|----0----0-------2--|----2----2--2-------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| it feels like years yes it seems E|-----11--------11---|-----10--------10---|-----9---------9----| B|-----12--------12---|-----10--------10---|----10--------10----| G|-----11--------11---|-----11--------11---|-----9---------9----| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| D Dm A E|-----3----3--3---2--|----2----2--2----1--|-----1----1--1---0--| B|-----2----2--2---3--|----3----3--3----3--|-----3----3--3---2--| G|-----2----2--2---2--|----2----2--2----2--|-----2----2--2---2--| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| so long girl since you've been gone E|-----12--------12---|-----10--------10---|-----10--------10---| B|-----10--------10---|-----10--------10---|-----10--------10---| G|-----12--------12---|-----11--------11---|-----10--------10---| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B E|-----0----0--0---0--|0----0----0--0---0--|-----2----2--2------| B|-----2----2--2---2--|2----2----2--2---2--|-----4----2--4------| G|-----2----2--2---2--|2----2----2--2---2--|-----4----4--4------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| And I just can't go on If E|-----9---------9----|-----9---------9----|-----7---------7----| B|----10--------10----|----10--------10----|-----7---------7----| G|-----9---------9----|-----9---------9----|-----8---------8----| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| D A¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ D A¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B|3------2------------|--------------------|3------2------------| G|2----2-2------------|--------------------|2----2-2------------| D|0--4---2------------|--------------------|0--4---2------------| A|-------0------------|--------------------|-------0------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| You won't see me (you won't see me) You won't see me ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ E|--------------------| B|--------------------| G|--------------------| D|--------------------| A|--------------------| E|--------------------| Go to * (You won't see me) Yeah Ending A B D A E|-----------------2--|-----2----2--2------|--------------------| B|5----5----5--5---4--|-----4----2--4---3--|-----2----0--3---2--| G|6----6----6--6---4--|-----4----4--4---2--|-----2----2------2--| D|7----7----7--7------|-----------------0--|-----0----0------2--| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulaaa la la Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu E|-----9---------9----|-----11--------11---|----10---------10---| B|----10--------10----|-----12--------12---|----10---------10---| G|-----9---------9----|-----11--------11---|----11---------11---| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| .................... E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B|-----2----2-3-4-5---|-----5----5--5---5--|--------------------| G|-----2----2---2-6---|-----6----6--6---6--|--------------------| D|-----2----2---2-7---|-----7----7--7---7--|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| uuuuulaaa la la Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu E|-----9---------9----|-----9---------9----|--------------------| B|----10--------10----|----10--------10----|--------------------| G|-----9---------9----|-----9---------9----|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| .....Fade................................ Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs